


Broken Down In Broken Town

by lakemonsters



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Attraction between blood brothers, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles surrounding the re-imagined relationship and history of Dante and Vergil Sparda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down In Broken Town

It was when he turned thirteen that he was finally reunited with his brother and mother. Vergil distinctly remembers that day because he had tried to run away the night before. It wasn't because he didn't trust his mother, but because he didn't know her that well. That the lingering thought of why she picked Dante over him still tormented him in such inopportune times.

 

*

 

Vergil wonders sometimes why his parents had decided to separate. It was never clear to him. All he knew was that they had decided without telling him or Dante. And his nitwit of a brother just stood there and happily took what was decided - clinging to Eva as she walked to the car. He cannot remember Eva's face, just the way her back looked as she walked away. "That is a brave woman. You should be proud to call her Mother, Vergil." Sparda had said it with such conviction that he thought hid father would cry. But stubborn as he is, he wasn't convinced, so he didn't call her at all not even in his head. 

 

*

 

Dante had kept in touch. Weeks after their departure, Vergil gets a call and it's his brother sounding happy and clueless as always. 'Vergil, this town is beautiful. It's near the sea and the kids are friendly' - Vergil tried to imagine it, he said nothing but envisioned what Dante might have seen. 'I would like to see as well' Vergil said to himself. But as Dante's twin he knew he could only grasp Dante fleetingly and then he's flying away, beating his dragon wings and pushing farther away - as he bulldozes another-completely-unrelated story of how things are going, living on their own. Vergil resigns himself to listening, trying to keep up with Dante's words up until the younger punctuates -- 'I miss you. But I have to go. Mom's done with the groceries.' Then the line is dead and Vergil, once again feels disconnected. 

 

*

 

He sometimes catches his father late at night in quiet conversation with Eva. Vergil knows this because his father never sounds more at peace than when he is talking to her, in her company in any shape, way or form. Vergil thinks that he might be able to understand how Sparda feels. To have that one person that can change the landscapes of his life with mere words. Vergil knows how the rest of the conversation will play out: His father will hang up and proceed to live life with mechanical precision, leaving his heart hanging, suspended in those cables - up until the next phone call comes.

 

*

 

His father wakes him up in the middle of the night and tells him to pack an overnight bag. They were going on a short trip, he says. Vergil thinks that this is more a nuisance than it is exciting. Now, if he were Dante he'd be all drooling with happy excitement by now. But then again he wasn't, so he proceeds to trudge quietly and packs up. He eventually finds himself in the car and his father driving quietly albeit in a chipper mood - which was rare for him. A song plays quietly in the background - it's a James Taylor classic - Vergil doesn't know the words but is surprised to see that his father knows all the words. He slumps in his seat and closes his eyes. 'Where are we going anyway?' He asks without opening them. His father says that they are going out of town and nothing more; eventually he falls asleep. The trip must have taken hours and hours, he cannot be sure, it's just that when wakes up it's Dante's toothy smile that greets him. The younger one's face pressed close against the glass of the car window. Vergil says nothing - but he sits up, the sun isn't up yet, but it feels like everything's too damn bright.

 

*

 

It was because it's a seaside village that his father decided they should all have breakfast with a view. It was one of the more upscale restaurants in the area - Dante said that they served the best pancakes. Vergil was a little skeptical and ignored his brother. Eva touches his shoulder gently, her first attempt at physical contact ever since this small reunion began. Vergil doesn't flinch, he lets it happen and looks up at her. 'Vergil the people here call Dante as Tony' Vergil understands at least that it's for a greater purpose and not by whim or choice. 'I'm not going to call him Tony, that's just weird' his mother smiles, his father chuckles quietly - but he consents to at least not calling Dante by his name for the rest of the morning, which was probably the hardest thing he's ever done so far. 

 

*

 

Their parents spend the day sitting in the shade and talking. Dante tells him that they should walk along the shoreline, cool their feet in the surf. They proceed to play, pick up sea shells and throw them back into the sea knowing that the water will once again return them to dry land. The water is so clear that they can see their feet - so fair that they look translucent submerged like that. 'So how are you?' Dante says, but Vergil does not answer, instead he comes up with a question of his own 'Do you like it here?' They end up looking at each other, like standing in front of a mirror, only the person on the other side suddenly looks up and breaks into loud laughter. Vergil looks on a little mad at Dante for being this carefree, didn't he care at all? He lived so far away and still didn't seem to understand anything. 'What's so funny?' Vergil asks. 'Nothing.' Dante says, quieting down and trots farther into the sea til the water reaches his knees. Vergil doesn't follow, instead he moves towards the shore until he feels a hand on his wrist. 'Don't go yet. We haven't seen each other in a while.' Dante says smiling. But Vergil is Vergil and he twists his wrist away from his grasp. That certainly isnt his fault. But because they are brothers - Dante is forgiven.

 

*

 

Vergil watches his father embrace his mother tightly, then he watches him carry Dante and hug him tight clapping a loving hand on his back and whisper words in his ear. Obviously, those words were only meant for Dante. It leaves him wondering not out of jealousy but out of sheer curiosity because his father's never been all affectionate with him. It's always a lecture on how to behave, to be stronger, to take his elbows off the table when they are eating. There's always a reminder but never really an affirmation on his part. When his father sets Dante down, he watches his mother slowly make her way towards him and touches his hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. 'Maybe when we see each other again you won't be too angry with me anymore.' She says it with affection and Vergil simply nods and says a curt 'Yes Ma'am' -- Dante walks up to him and grins. 'Til next time big brother' and Vergil simply nods to that, not expecting the big hug that engulfs him, almost chokes him in a happy state of emptiness. In the car, driving back to their city, Sparda put on James Taylor's album once again and traverses the highways with diligent and responsible sense of being, Vergil watches him from the corner of his eye - not one to really start a conversation he decides to sleep, only to be roused minutes later by his father's gentle touch, ruffling his hair gently. It is a first but at ten years of age - he certainly didn't expect it to be the last.

 

*

 

A week before Sparda disappears from the human world he leaves Vergil at an orphanage. Not one to be impulsive, Vergil can tell that his father made prior arrangements with the Management and that it was obvious that his stay there was temporary. Sparda didn't embrace him nor give him loving words, but he did sit Vergil down one of the lobby couches and looked straight into his eyes before telling him: My son, carry on. You have done well. It's too much for an eleven year old to understand because his father was never one to tell him anything. It's confusing. It's hurtful when one can only grasp the surface of it all. What did it have to do with his family's separation? With Dante and Eva living far away? With their rigid relationship as father and son, living out their days in quiet parameters of manners, training, lessons and responsibility. Vergil remains silent and unmoving even as Sparda stands up and bids him farewell. He's decided long ago that it only hurts when you watch them walk away.

 

*

 

Dante makes the first move and hugs his brother tightly. Vergil's arms remain on his sides but Dante's warmth makes him move his head to the side and smile a little. 'Let me breathe, brother.' Vergil says - not really paying attention to the Orphanage Director saying that it's one of the happiest things she's seen. The reunion of twins. She says that 'they' must have been miserable while apart from one another. Because, really, that's how twins are supposed to be. Vergil is complacent and thinks that no one really knows anything. He takes his bags but Dante snatches one of them, helps him. Eva moves next to Vergil and places an arm around his shoulders. 'Let's have a good dinner, shall we? What would you like?' Nothing's changed about her - still diligent, still holding her head up high, still carrying on. Vergil looks up at her profile and Eva notices his gaze and looks back down at him. 'Are you still mad at me, Vergil?' He shakes his head and tells her that he'd like to eat anything but pizza.


End file.
